


I Lie Below, You Float Above

by MaidenM



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Bittersweet Ending, Ear Piercing, M/M, Mild Angst, Tentacles, monsterfucking weekend, octobert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:26:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27311143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaidenM/pseuds/MaidenM
Summary: He’s cold. He’s hungry. He hasn’t seen the sun in… how long has it been? As thankful as he is to his saviour he does not know how long he can survive in this underwater world, so unfit for his species. And worst of all, if he does not reach the surface he’ll never be able to tell his rescuer how thankful he is, how much he owes him but he can’t stay much longer or he’ll---“Where do you think you are going?”
Relationships: Ferdinand von Aegir/Hubert von Vestra
Comments: 6
Kudos: 79





	I Lie Below, You Float Above

**Author's Note:**

> I found out way too late about the monsterfucking weekend and then I had a few too stressful days but I still managed to knock out this short little thing! I was listening to "I Crush Everything" by Jonathan Colton, some of the lyrics to which show up in the fic and the title comes from there, and the sudden urge for writing about a lonely Octobert overcame me. I wanted to make a romantic yet unsettling atmosphere, and to see how I'd do with a fic where one of them can't speak.
> 
>  **!Small warning!** There's a part where an ear gets pierced when an earring is put in. As in, there was no hole, but force is applied to make one. It's very brief, but I wanted to give a head's up about it.

  
  
  


_And I'd like to swim beside you_

_Getting dizzy in your wake_

_Getting close enough to touch you_

_Getting brave enough to take you into my arms_

_And bring you down to be with me_

***

Ferdinand kicks against the water, flailing desperately to propel himself forward just a little faster. Around him the fishes of the reef make a mockery of him with the speed with which they flit past and away from him, their small and agile forms much more suited to the underwater life than his stupid human limbs. He tries to grab a protruding rock, to use it as leverage to go just a little further, a little higher. He can see the surface above him, see the light filtering through the waves, but he has no idea how far above him it is or if it is safe to move upwards or if the currents would grab him and whisk him away if he tried.

He’s cold. He’s hungry. He hasn’t seen the sun in… how long has it been? As thankful as he is to his saviour he does not know how long he can survive in this underwater world, so unfit for his species. And worst of all, if he does not reach the surface he’ll never be able to tell his rescuer how thankful he is, how much he owes him but he can’t stay much longer or he’ll---

“Where do you think you are going?”

The voice reaches his ears the moment a dark and slick tentacle wraps around his ankle. He shouts in alarm, or tries to but all that escapes is a few bubbles and a muffled noise as Hubert pulls him back sharply into his arms. All of them. Ferdinand feels them wrap around him, tentacles and humanoid arms both as Hubert holds him close, so close…

“It isn’t safe out here, darling,” Hubert mutters, though a fond smile graces his features, “what would you do if someone other than me found you, or if the predators in the area found you as delectable as I do?”

_I need to go to the surface,_ Ferdinand tries to say. _I need food that’s been cooked over a fire or fruit plucked from a tree, I need the heat of the sun against my skin and air in my lungs!_ Nothing comes out, barely even a sound. Hubert’s magic only granted him breath underwater, not speech. Wordlessly and with urgency he points upwards, hoping that Hubert understands. The half-man looks up, then back to Ferdinand.

“I told you before, there’s nothing above the waves for miles. No land. No people. You are much safer here, in my shallows and in my cavern.” With that Ferdinand feels the water around him shift as Hubert begins the journey back to the cavern. _It is not my safety that concerns me,_ he wants to say, but all he can do is curl up in Hubert’s embrace and allow himself to be carried back.

***

The only thing that is warm in the cavern is Hubert. Ferdinand clings to him for warmth, for the way his skin feels against his own and the way his tentacles move smoothly against his skin. When they returned they wasted no time to wrap themselves together, and now Ferdinand delighted in the feeling of having Hubert wrapped around him, flexible arms coiled around his thighs and his waist and one thick and long tentacle deep inside him. He rolls his hips, his mouth filled with water as he tries to moan. His head is tilted back, his eyes hooded as he stares at the roof of the cavern, at the bioluminescent barnacles that dot the rocky surface leaving them with a soft blue glow that reminded him of the stars he can’t see. Behind him the same soft glow emanates from pink coral, this time not a natural quality but the result of Hubert’s magic, as he understands it. And all around him this glow bounces off seaweed, bits of rocks that resembled furniture and many, many treasures Hubert had scavenged from shipwrecks.

Before him, under him, Hubert sat calmly, only the slightest twitch of his face and the occasional answer to Ferdinand’s moving hips betraying the pleasure he felt as Ferdinand rode on his lap. Green eyes watched him so carefully, devouring his every twitch, every shudder as Hubert moved inside him, reaching further than any land-locked man had ever been and bringing him pleasure that crested and fell like the waves above them. In his hand he held a few treasures, rings and jewelry the likes of which Ferdinand had never seen, trinkets that were soon to join the many Hubert had already adorned Ferdinand’s body with. On one hand Ferdinand wore enough rings and bracelets to pay for a mansion, around his neck hung gold and silver and gemstones that swung with every movement he made.

“This one…” Hubert whispered as he held up another gift. “Show me where it goes.” Ferdinand could barely focus, his body fighting a war between the pleasure in his veins and the chill of his bones. With bleary eyes he took the piece of jewelry and looked closer. It was an earing. He doubted its twin rested with the other pieces in Hubert’s collection. Still, he pushed his hair aside, wild and flowing unrestrained in the water as it were, and showed Hubert where such a thing would sit. When he moved to return it, Hubert pushed his hand back. “I want you to wear it,” he said firmly, and as he did the tentacle inside Ferdinand pushed further. Not knowing what else to do Ferdinand placed the hook of the earring against his earlobe, braced himself and _pushed_. He could hear more than he could feel as it pierced the skin.

“Beautiful,” Hubert whispered as the trinket dangled from Ferdinand’s ear with a trickle of blood mingling with the water and Ferdinand felt his body shiver at the praise. His ear throbbed in pain, but more than that he felt light. His hips stuttered slightly, and Hubert in turn moved within him. A tentacle moved to the side to search through one of the treasure piles until it found what it was looking for and Hubert held it up to Ferdinand like an offering. “Now this, wear this for me. I believe it goes in your hair.”

It was a hairpin, an elaborate, beautiful one made of jade and inlaid with gemstones. Ferdinand wondered briefly how Hubert knew such a thing was meant to be worn and quickly pushed the thought aside. The knowledge that everything he wore was once owned by others, many of them most likely dead, was not something he needed to think about now. At least this was easier than another piercing. He took the pin and held it in his mouth for a few moments. Under Hubert’s watchful eyes he tamed his flowing hair into a braid, giving it enough thickness for the pin to hold on to. A few strands remained free, and flowed around him as he put the pin into place.

“Oh,” Hubert cooed at him. “You humans have found such fascinating ways to decorate yourself. And yet… when I first saw you I thought you were the most beautiful treasure…”

Many arms grabbed him and pulled at him suddenly, pushing him closer to his lover as Hubert came up to slot their lips together in a kiss. Ferdinand felt his many arms caressing him, twisting around his nipples and his cock in the way Hubert had learned he liked so much. His lover’s human arms wrapped around his torso, embracing him, claiming him. Ferdinand moaned into the kiss, welcoming Hubert’s probing tongue and letting go of all worries of treasures, sunken ships and fatigue settling into his core. The long, black tongue dipped into him, tasting him with a vigor no other lover ever had and deep enough to ruin him for humans for the rest of his life, however long that might be. Ferdinand was floating, free-falling as Hubert’s long and inhuman member picked up its pace, probing into him and pleasuring him with renewed purpose. He could feel it filling him, it’s thick, jelly-like substance flowing into him and making his stomach bloat. He broke the kiss, tossing his head back in pleasure. He wished he could speak so that he could tell Hubert how much he loved it, how much he wished he could feel it without the water washing it away, how he wished to return to land not just so that he could see the sun again but also how it would feel to be covered in his lover’s jelly.

But as his pleasure spiked and his orgasm shook through him his scream was silent, his moans unheard. And as his body clenched, shuddered and struggled, he had no energy left.

Hubert nuzzled into his beloved’s neck, making minute and short thrusts and he pumped his lover full through the pulsing of his own orgasm. Even as he felt his jelly leaking out he didn’t stop, instead claiming Ferdinand’s limbs with his arms to rock him against himself. “Darling,” he gasped through his pleasure. “Darling, my darling…”

It was not until Ferdinand’s head slumped against his shoulder that he realised his beloved had stopped moving, how there was a chill to his body that wasn’t there before.

And finally he understood.

***

The shallows had few points that reached above water, but a few places existed. Even so, there were no islands at the horizon. It would take much too long to swim with Ferdinand in his arms until he found land, and even then he was not sure he could help him if they reached it in time.

So Hubert laid his beloved against the dry rock and summoned up a ball of his brightest magic. He let it fly high up into the sky, high enough that Ferdinand’s fellow humans would see it with their spy-glasses. Then, he waited.

At first, he lay beside him as long as he could, until his limbs grew too dry for comfort and he had to slip into the water. After that he swam around the rock, keeping an eye on Ferdinand while scanning the horizon for any signs that a ship had seen his signal. It was well into the night when he finally saw sails far away, almost morning when he was certain they were coming his way.

“Hubert…” the weak voice caught him by surprise. He hadn’t heard Ferdinand speak before. Quickly he came to Ferdinand’s side, brushing aside the sunset-coloured tresses that had grown dry from the seawater from his eyes.

“Darling, don’t worry. There’s a human ship on the way. I’m sorry I didn’t understand that--”

“Thank you.” Ferdinand gave a tired smile so beautiful Hubert found his words stuck in his throat. For a few moments there was no sound but the waves around them. “Thank you for saving me. And thank you for loving me. I am so sorry I can’t stay with you.” Ferdinand’s hand found his, giving it a reassuring squeeze. “I… I will try to come back one day. Maybe next time… we can be more prepared.”

Hubert found himself huffing out a laugh. “I will wait for you,” he promised, “and I will shower you in jewels and pleasure both.” The ship was close now, close enough to hear a sailor’s cry of _“Man overboard!”_.

“I will wait for you,” Hubert promised again, claiming dry lips in one last kiss before diving back underwater.

And from the safety of the shallows he watched as the ship brought his beloved onboard.

***

_I lie below, you float above_

_In the pretty white ships that I am dreaming of_


End file.
